maxsteelfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dawn Of Morphos
Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos or Duo Strike: The Dawn of Morphos is the first movie of the trilogy, and focus in the debut of a new character: Morphos. In the beginning of 2016, the official YouTube channel, as well the Official Website, uploaded some parts of the film, each containing 2 or 3 minutes, but they were only available during a limited amount of time. The parts uploaded were in portuguese, turkish and spanish. Synopsis After Makino's defeat, everything was calm, until Miles Dread suddenly reappears with a dangerous monster named Morphos, whose main ability consists in copying the abilities of the enemy that he is fighting with. Now, Max and Steel, with the help of Jim McGrath, have to unlock a new and powerful mode to defeat this monster. Official Synopsis "Who is Morphos? He is a horryfing stitched creature - a Frankenstein made of many parts of different monsters stitched together - created by Miles Dread to destroy Max Steel once for all! Morphos can copy the powers of anyone that he is fighting with and later incorporate them to his arsenal. How fight with a villain that can use your own powers against you? Hitting him with more energy than he can cope! To Max and Steel that means doing double attacks! A new fighting style where they combine two Turbo Modes at the same time to reach an extreme turbo power. Double modes, dual power! Attack Morphos with two modes can give advantage to Max and Steel that they need to knock out Morphos and defeat him once for all!" Plot Cast *Andrew Francis as Max and Scientist 1 *Sam Vincent as Steel and Berto *Nicole Oliver as Molly McGrath *Sarah Edmondson as Sydney Gardner *Richard Ian Cox as Kirby Kowalski *Michael Dobson as Forge Ferrus and Engineer 2 *Kathleen Barr as Kat Ryan *Omari Newton as Jefferson Smith *Trevor Devall as Jim McGrath *Brian Dobson as Jason Naught and Morphos *Mark Oliver as Miles Dredd and Engineer 1 Important Events Important Events *Max unlocks Turbo Combo Mode with Jim McGrath's help. The first mode created, the fusion of Turbo Spike Mode and Turbo Cannon Mode temporarily granted the victory for Max and Steel against Morphos. *In the end of the movie, Morphos absorbs the security device that supposedly would improve him, but instead, it made him melt, giving as dead by Dread. However, Morphos later reunite himself and gets the ability of fusioning his modes. Continuity *Miles Dredd has a new hideout, which seems to be an abandoned mansion. Production When Mattel made a deal with Turner Broadcasting consisting in giving exclusive Mattel content to their channels (Cartoon Network and Boomerang), the movie Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos was confirmed, alongside with Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino & Max Steel: Maximum Morphos. Trivia *This movie aired in Latin America on the Cartoon Network. Like the previous year, the channel didn't showed any commercial about the movie. *The title of the movie is probably a parody of "The Dawn of the Dead". * Curiously, during the premiere of this movie in Latin America, Cartoon Network stated that the title of the film was "Duo Strike: The Wrath of Makino" instead of "Duo Strike: The Dawn of Morphos". * This was the first movie that someone used the word "kill" instead of "destroy", or related words. This is somehow controversial because Max Steel is a show dedicated for kids. In some point of the movie, Morphos says to Molly McGrath "There's absolutely nothing that I cannot take away from you, with the exception of your own life!". * There were a few references to Frankenstein, for example, Morphos being brought to life was in a similiar way to Frankenstein, since both used an electrical charge. * Even though that this is the second film of the trilogy of 2015, the movie was released early than Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino, which is the first film of the trilogy. * There was two versions released of this movie in DVD format: the first version included The Dawn of Morphos and Maximum Morphos movies and the second version included the movie as well two mini episodes known as Hot Water and New World Disorder.